Trains
Trains, or steam locomotives, are the core method of travel across the vast expanse of the West. The railroads are the lifeblood of the American Continental West during the time period of Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Revolver Trains are featured in a couple of missions in Red Dead Revolver. In the mission "End of the Line," Red Harlow fights enemies on a train while riding alongside and while on board. General Javier Diego rides a heavily armored train on Diego's railway in an attempt to escape from Red Harlow following the assault on Fort Diego. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, the railroads allow quick travel over long distances, similar to the subway system in Grand Theft Auto IV. Marston can board trains while riding on horseback by pressing X (Xbox 360) or Square (PS3) when prompted, which triggers him to leap from his horse onto the train. While riding on the train, Marston can stand up and walk around the interior of the train, and move about the other carts by climbing on top of them. Marston can also climb into open box cars while on the roof of the car by using the appropriate button press when prompted. Apart from the gambling table chairs, such as Poker and Blackjack and - in a way - the horse's saddle, the train's benches are the only seats in the entire game that can be used to sit on. Simply press Y (Xbox) or Triangle (PS3) when next to a seat to sit down on it. When activated, the player will receive a series of constantly changing camera views - a majority being exterior. Trains play a big part in the Social Club challenge "Legendary Sharpshooter", in which players must complete 3 objectives while on board a train. There are two train lines, each with a circuit that takes about a day to travel: *The red line covers New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso, going through Armadillo, Benedict Point, Chuparosa, Las Hermanas, Casa Madrugada and MacFarlane's Ranch. *The blue line covers West Elizabeth and Hennigan's Stead, going through Blackwater, Manzanita Post, MacFarlane's Ranch and the Pacific Union R.R. Camp. Train Differences While for the most part the trains are extremely similar, there are a few differences between the two. They are outlined below here. Red Train *The Red Train is available to the player from the beginning of the game (the Blue Train appears later in the game). *The Red Train travels throughout the lower part of the American map, and through Mexico. *The Red Train travels slower than the Blue Train. *The Red Train is run by the Southwestern Railroad Company, which is likely a reference to the real-life former Southern Pacific. *The Red Train has the number 11 on its side. *The Red Train has interior lighting (Blue Train does not). This is probably because the Red Train enters a tunnel, whereas the Blue Train is always in the open. *The Red Train's conductor can be either American or Mexican. Which one depends on where the train is boarded. Blue Train *The Blue Train does not show up alongside the red train until later in the game. Train Mechanics *The trains stop at junctions momentarily to avoid collision. **The red train stops at the junction North West of Butter Bridge which is the most Eastward border crossing between Mexico and the States. **The blue train stops at the junction West of Tanner's Span and North of MacFarlane's Ranch. **When a train stops it will wait some time for the other train to make it's stop at Macfarlane's Ranch and then pass the junction, the bell will then ring and the train will continue as though it has just left a station. *Killing anyone on the train, including the engineer, will cause it to slow down and come to a halt. After a while, the train will begin moving again with no engineer. *Marston can't actually control the trains. *The two trains occasionally meet at the same place; however, they just run right through each other, and if you are on the roof, you will be knocked off, but will not die. *The lasso cannot be used on a train, but hogtied victims can be placed on a train. If Marston lassos a person and then walks onto the train, it will still set off and Marston will still hold the lasso, dragging the person along with the train. *When players stand on top of the train, they will glide slowly from side to side, and may fall off. This can be negated somewhat by crouching. **Marston will slip no matter where he stands, but once inside there isn't really much of a risk of falling off after all. Though care must be taken when moving between the different carts. *The Mexican defense train never shows up outside missions. It is replaced with what looks like an exact copy of the Blue train. *Wild animals can cause the train to halt for a few seconds. The train will whistle, the animal will walk off of the track, and the train will continue on. Horses and NPC's however will be killed if hit by a train. *Marston is able to stand on the locomotive, whether it be stationary or moving. *The train will only whistle when approaching or leaving a station, or when and after it stops for a wild animal to cross the tracks. *At stations, the bell rings twice before the train sets off. The first time while the Conductor shouts "All Aboard", and again right before the train whistles and sets off. *If the player hit the train conductor with fists he will fall over and be pushed back but he teleports back to the front of the train. And if a weapon is pointed to him, he doesn't react but he has been known to carry a Winchester Repeater. *Interestingly, if a horse or a hogtied person is placed on the tracks, they will explode in a shower of blood when hit by a train. However, if Marston is hit by a train, he will simply be flung off of the track and die. Also, if he is riding a horse, the horse will die on contact with the train, but will simply be flung off the track with its corpse visible, and Marston will live. Game Engine Oddities *Many people seem to run frantically into the coach while boarding the train, as if they were running away from something. *''"All Aboard"'' can be heard from the conductor before the train sets off; however, the conductor is usually sitting down, and his mouth does not move. *The logs the engineer throws into the boiler stick to his hands and will not actually fall into the firebox. They vanish when he reaches for another one. *When the bell on a train rings, the bell never actually moves. *If Marston is standing on the roof of the train as it passes through a stop, he will sometimes be flung from the roof and die. *If Marston accidently takes his fists out in the passenger part of the train, the person at the back will get his fists outs and cause the train to stop. *If the player saves, and passes time by 6 hours, the trains will still be in the same place they were prior to the save, as they are unable to act independently from the player. *Sometimes, when a hogtied person is hit by the train, the train will glitch and shake, while remaining in place. The person will remain unharmed, but the only way to get the train going again is to kill them. *If a person on the train is killed while the train is on raised tracks, the train will stop and the rest of the passengers (if they flee) will walk right off the steps and fall to their deaths. Misc. Information *Both the Red and Blue train locomotives are based on the 4-6-0 locomotive (4 pilot wheels with 6 drive wheels) also called a "Ten Wheeler" and were used by many railroads in the early 1900s. *Originally the promotional material said players could take part in a Train Heist in an attempt to gain a large sum of cash. This feature is not included in game, save for one story mission. *If the player is riding a horse next to the back of the tender, the player will see the option to jump on the train. *In single player, the current location of both trains are shown on the map. Trains do not appear in multiplayer due to the fact the train would have caused a severe lag in gameplay, however, there is a stationary one at Pacific Union Railroad Camp, but it can't move. *Hogtied NPCs can be placed on railway tracks. If a hogtied female NPC is placed on the track, this unlocks the Achievement/Trophy Dastardly. If a train runs over the NPC, the body explodes in a shower of blood and limbs. *The 4th level of the sharpshooter challenge requires that the player shoot 5 flying birds while standing on a moving train. *Calling a faster horse will make it follow you alongside the train. If it gains speed, it can cross over the tracks, but most of the time it will get run over. *If the train hits a dead animal, the animal will fly off the track, but will still be skinable. *The route taken from Blackwater at the beginning of the game, while only used in the initial cutscene, is actually possible. The Red Train changes paths earlier in the game, until it reaches it's final layout at the end, and it's possible a similar change happened right before the player takes control of Marston. *Very rarely, a latecoming passenger may be seen trying to board a train when it starts moving. The passenger will fall off at the station first, then he might start chasing the train in the middle of the tracks, needless to say, fruitlessly. *Just as the train heads north after leaving Blackwater station, there is a telephone pole on the tracks. The train goes right through it however, and If the player is on top of the train when the telephone pole goes through, they will be knocked off. Historical Inaccuracies *Trains run 24/7, without ever stopping, whilst unrealistic this is really just for player convenience. *A steam locomotive require a driver and fireman. The driver regulates the speed, the valves, and keeps look out, while the fireman puts the fuel source (in the game's case, wood) into the firebox. However, both trains lack a fireman, and the driver does all the work. Bugs * Sometimes it goes in a circle and won't go to other places (like going around MacFarlane's Ranch and not going anywhere else). * Occasionally, the red/blue train will stop and then not move again until you reload a saved game. * Rarely the red train won't make a stop for the blue to pass, instead of a collision of sorts, they will pass through each other with no collision. * Occasionally a passenger sitting will float off the train if the train stops. * If the trains are not stopping in the stations, try equipping your bandana, and then unequipping it. * Between the missions "Civilization, at Any Price" and "Mexican Caesar", if the player boards the train at Casa Madrugada (as it faces towards (the now destroyed) Butter Bridge) it will stay at the station. * Immediately after the mission "Mexican Caesar", if players return to Butter Bridge and wait for a train to pass it will ghost over the bridge as if it were still there. Also, if the player gets on the train in Chuparosa (as it is unconfirmed anywhere else) and goes to the roof of the train and then goes to the very back of the train, the train will run across Butter Bridge as if the brige were there, with the player on it. * After "Mexican Caesar" the cargo from the Gatling Gun train may still be floating in place above the tracks where the train stopped at the army base camp. This can either cause the train to stop or will pass straight through the train. However, if the player is standing in the train (in the carriages or engine not on the roof - sitting unconfirmed) the cargo will hit the player causing him to be knocked over and can, potentially, kill the player. * If Marston stands on the train, and another train passes through the train, Marston will die as if he was run over. If he is sitting down, he will be fine. * The blue train and the red train will always meet on the same track at some point, when this happens the trains just go straight through each other without harming any NPC's on board, but Marston will be affected by this by either killing him or making him glitch out. * Placing a woman directly in front of the train while stopped in Blackwater may cause the train to become unable to move. Gallery 23uu34j.jpg|A train in Red Dead Revolver. File:957922_20100318_790screen001.jpg|The old world meets the new world in a more literal example. train2.jpg rdr_train.jpg The Saboteur.jpg|Marston about to sabotage a train IMG_0625.JPG|A shot on MacFarlane's ranch of the red and blue train inside of each other. IMG_0626.JPG|A map shot showing both trains at the station IMG_0628.JPG|John Marston on the roof of a train. Rdr train robbery01.jpg|Marston on top of a train Picture2q.png Achievements/Trophies es:Tren Category:Redemption Transport Category:Revolver Transport